Telekinesis
The power to manipulate objects and matter with their mind. Also Called *Mind-Over-Matter *Mind Power *PK *PSI *Psychokinesis *Telekinetic/Psychokinetic Power *TK Capabilities User can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic, particle and universal level. Applications "Telekinesis" is an umbrella term for any ability that involves using the mind to influence/manipulate/move matter/objects. Basic Level *Binding: To keep object/being from moving. *Levitation: To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. *Orbital Field: To make objects and possibly energy orbit around the user. *Telekinetic Choking: To choke or strangle others without physical contact. *Telekinetic Grip: To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. *Telekinetic Maneuver: To alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. *Telekinetic Pull/Push: To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. Advanced Level *Elemental Manipulation: Alternate the natural elements of existence at a sub-molecular level. *Homing Effect: To make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. *Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate matter and energy at molecular level. **Motion Manipulation: Guide or shift directional vectors through direct molecular motion manipulation. **Property Manipulation: Change the physical and chemical properties. **Self-Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate self at molecular level. **Transmutation: Ability of changing molecules turning anything into most anything else. *Motor-Skill Manipulation: To manipulate the movement of others. **Self-Manipulative Puppetry: To manipulate the movement of self. *Object Manipulation: To alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. **Animation: Give motion to motionless items by focusing your mind power through it. **Intuitive Aptitude: To learn how an object works by taking it apart and putting it back together. *Psionic Healing: To heal others with one's own telekinetic powers. *Spatial Sense: To "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. *Telekinetic Attacks: To release/use telekinesis to various attacks. *Telekinetic Aura: Possess powerful telekinetic extensions field from oneself. *Telekinetic Combat: to use telekinesis in physical combat *Telekinetic Compression: To crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. *Telekinetic Constructs: To create objects, weapons and creatures out of telekinetic energy. *Telekinetic Destruction: To make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. *Telekinetic Flight: To use telekinesis to fly. *Telekinetic Pressure: To use telekinesis to damaged the surrounding area. *Telekinetic Surgery: To conduct complex surgery through telekinetic means. *Telekinetic Teleportation: Use telekinesis to teleport themselves or others. *Telekinetic Tethering: Use telekinesis to tether and move objects. *Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: To use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition **Telekinetic Agility To augment the user's agility, e.g. dodging high speed projectiles. **Telekinetic Durability To augment the user's physical durability, e.g. withstanding getting shot. **Telekinetic Reflexes To augment the user's physical reflexes, e.g. seeing high speed objects moving slower. **Telekinetic Speed: To augment the user's physical speed, e.g. outrunning a speeding vehicle. **Telekinetic Strength: To augment the user's physical strength, e.g. punching through a steel wall. *Unarmed Weapon Wielding: Use weapons without touching them. *Vibration Emission: To emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter, i.e. sonic boom. *Wound Inducement: To use telekinesis to cause physical wounds on others. Master Level *Atomic/Energy Manipulation: To control matter and energy at the atomic levels. e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy. **Chemistry Manipulation: By directly applying change to the sub-molecular bonds. **Cosmological Force Manipulation: Bend the very energies of the universe via thought alone. **Energy Absorption/Conversion: To absorb and convert energy. **Matter Manipulation: Change the very nature of physical nature of substance. **Self-Atomic Manipulation: To manipulate self at atomic level. *Dimensional Travel: To bend the very fabric of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement. *Neural Impulse Manipulation: To redirect the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, achieving control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body. **Mental Manipulation: By controlling the electrical signals in the brain. **Reanimation: To reanimate corpses. *Organic Manipulation: To manipulate organic matter. **Age Shifting: By manipulating the cells through telekinesis, could potentially achieve Immortality. **Telekinetic Regeneration: To regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation. *Psionic Explosion: To create and discharge a destructive psychic energy across a wide range. *Remote Telekinesis: To manipulate matter that is not within the user's location, e.g. controlling a rock 2000 miles away. *Technology Manipulation: To manipulate the functions and properties of technology and all forms of high-tech machinery. *Weather Manipulation: To manipulate the weather, e.g. create lightning storms. Ultimate Level *Fundamental Forces Manipulation: To manipulate the fundamental forces of the universe. *Omni-Manipulation: To manipulate anything and everything. *Particle Manipulation: To manipulate matter at the basest of levels. **Particle Energy Manipulation: To manipulate particle energy. *Reality Warping: To manipulate reality by bending quantum strings in a localized area. *Space-Time Manipulation: To manipulate and distort the space-time continuum. *Subatomic Manipulation/Energy Manipulation: To control matter and energy at subatomic levels. **Self-Subatomic Manipulation: To manipulate self at sub-atomic level. *Universal Manipulation: To manipulate the fabric of the universe. Techniques *Telekinesis Negation: To negate telekinetic abilities. *Telekinetic Combat: To utilize telekinesis in combination of physical combat. Variations *Data-Telekinesis *Demonic Telekinesis *Dimensional Telekinesis *Divine Telekinesis *Elemental Telekinesis *Ergo-Telekinesis *Gyro-Telekinesis *Magical Telekinesis *Magno-Telekinesis *Spatial Telekinesis *Tactile Telekinesis *Technological Telekinesis *Telekinetic Force Manipulation *Vector Manipulation *Vibro-Telekinesis Levels Dexterity *'Minimal Level:' User can manipulate objects as with mittens. *'Basic Level:' User can manipulate objects as with hands. *'Advanced Level:' User can manipulate objects as with pincers/precision tools. *'Expert Level:' User can manipulate objects as long as they can see/perceive them. *'Master Level:' User can manipulate objects at microscopic scale. *'Ultimate Level:' User can operate on atomic size. *'Absolute Level:' User can operate below size of subatomic particles. Mass/Strength *'Minimal Level:' User can only move mass equal to what they could physically carry. *'Basic Level:' User can only move themselves and very limited amount of mass, equal to what they are wearing/carrying. *'Advanced Level:' User can move limited mass, equal to several people/heavy household appliances. *'Expert Level:' User can move mass equal to a bus/industrial machine. *'Master Level:' User can move mass equal to buildings. *'Ultimate Level:' User can move mass equal to planets. *'Absolute Level:' User can move effectively infinite mass. Associations *Psionic Manipulation *Remote Motion Manipulation Limitations *Telekinesis Immunity *Psychic Energy Absorption can negate this power. *May only be capable of moving objects they could physically move. *May be unable or only able to move certain objects. *May be able to move only the objects that they can physically perceive. *Psychic strength may be proportional to user's capacity, meaning an opponent with greater physical strength than the user's mental strength may break free, or even be immune to the ability altogether. *May be weakened or nullified by stress, fear, distractions, disbelief, lack of confidence, morale and willpower, etc. *May be linked to or unwittingly triggered by by emotions, thoughts, dreams, causing the user to be unable to control or possibly even access their ability. *May require intense amounts of concentration, focus and mental effort to use properly. *May only be able to manipulate targets of certain number, size or weight at once. *May be physically or psychologically fatiguing, straining or even crippling for the user, with the user either bleeding from the nose or eyes, falling unconscious, entering a coma, or even dying from the mental effort of using the ability. *May not be able to manipulate magic-based matters/energies. *User may not have control over the speed of which the target moves. *User may not be able to to affect objects above certain momentum. *Could be ineffective against those who control themselves at fundamental levels. Known Users See Also: Mind Over Matter. Cartoons Comics Movies Literature Live Television Anime/Manga Video Games Known Objects *Bezel's Charm of Telekinesis (Ben 10) *Kanohi Matatu (BIONICLE) *Metebelis crystals (Doctor Who) *Mystic Amulet (Gravity Falls) *Mind Gem (Marvel Comics) *Rooster Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Teleki-Helmet (Johnny Test) *Power Ring of Inspiron (Air Buddies) *Ruby of Ramses (Xiaolin Showdown) *Oni Mask of Deception (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *The Stone (The Secret of NIMH) Gallery Cartoons Nigel Thrall Telekinesis.gif|Nigel Thrall (American Dragon:Jake Long) Gwen Tennyson Using Magic To Write On Envolopes.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Charmcaster Meus Manus Manus Telekinesis.gif|Charmcaster (Ben 10) Xylene Lifting Ben With Telekinesis.gif|Xylene (Ben 10) Hex (Ben 10) Telekinesis.gif|Hex (Ben 10) Michael Morningstar Telekinesis.gif|Michael Morningstar/Darkstar (Ben 10) Yumi Ishiyama Using Telekinesis.gif|Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko) Raven (Teen Titans) Telekinesis.gif|Raven (DC Comics) Brainy Barker.jpeg|Brainy Barker (DC Comics/Krypto the Superdog) File:Krusher_Crushing.gif||Krushauer (The Incredibles) Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) Telekinesis.gif|Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) DeceptionMaskCGI.jpg|The Oni Mask of Deception (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) grants the user the ability to use Telekinesis. Deception Mask Telekinesis.gif|Killow (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) using the Oni Mask of Deception's powers to raise several rocks. Francine Nebulon.png|Francine Nebulon (Lloyd in Space) Lexi Bunny Brainblast.jpg|Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) can use her brain blasts to telekinetically manipulate objects. Jean Grey Telekinesis.gif|Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) Buttonscartoon.jpg|Buttons (My Little Pony 'n Friends) Objects_float_in_Twilight_and_Sunset's_tent_EG4.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) Discord Displaying Telekinesis.gif|Discord (My Little Pony Series) using Telekinesis to prevent Raspberry Vinaigrette from getting hurt from falling. Scaramouch.jpg|Scaramouch (Samurai Jack) can lift and animate objects using only his voice. File:Nicodemus_(The_Secret_of_NIMH).gif|Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) Grybyx-normal.png|Grybyx (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 series) April_super_enhanced_telekinesis.gif|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Ruby of Ramses.png|Ruby of Ramses (Xiaolin Showdown) Comics Telekinesis by Tomorrow Woman.jpeg|Tomorrow Woman (DC Comics) JLA 071 (2002) (digital-Empire) 011.jpg|Faith (DC Comics) Telekinesis by Martian Manhunter.jpg|Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) Mind Gem.jpg|The Mind Gem (Marvel Comics) gives the owner psionic powers like telekinesis. cosmo_large.jpg|Cosmo (Marvel Comics) is an incredibly gifted telekinetic. 78677-177428-debrii.jpg|Debrii (Marvel Comics) is a telekinetic who can manipulate multiple objects at once on a whim. 297440-16740-jean-grey super.gif|Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) is one of the greatest users of telekinesis. New Mutants Vol 3 25 Jorge Molina Textless Variant.jpg|Nate Grey (Marvel Comics) Justice_telekinetic_bubble.jpg|Justice (Marvel Comics) forms a telekinetic bubble trap. File:Marvel_meggan_01.jpg|Meggan (Marvel Comics) can manipulate matter and energy at the atomic level. Psylocke by ed benes.jpg|Psylocke (Marvel Comics) could create mental katanas using telekinesis. Wanda.jpg|Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) File:Franklin_Richards_telekinesis.jpg|Franklin Richards (Marvel Comics) using telekinesis. Telekinesis by Stryfe.jpg|Stryfe (Marvel Comics) Tk by Rachel Summers Phoenix.PNG|Rachel Summers (Marvel Comics) Disassembly by Cable.jpg|Cable (Marvel Comics) demonstrates various telekinetic techniques such as sisassembly... Telekinetic Combat by Cable.jpg|...forming a bubble inside of Deadpool's brain... TK Force Field by Cable.jpg|...shields... Force Field by Cable.jpg|...and inertia absorbing wall. Vector (Marvel Comics).jpeg|Vector (Marvel Comics) David Powell telekinesis.PNG|David (Noble) pushing away enemies and protecting his wife with enemy armor Live Movies 05chronicle-blog480.jpg|Andrew Detmer (Chronicle) Exorcist01.jpg|Pazuzu (The Exorcist) can slam doors shut and levitate with telekinesis. File:Neo_(The_Matrix)_hail_of_bullets.gif|Neo (The Matrix) stops bullets in their path. Scarlet.gif|Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Matilda Telekinesis On A Carrot.gif|Matilda (Matilda) Mover-Push.gif|As Movers, Nick Grant and Victor Budarin (Push) have telekinetic abilities. Force-push-o.gif|Yoda (Star Wars) uses a Force Push to throw Darth Sidious. Buddha_Card.jpg|After gaining an Inspiron power ring, Buddha (Super Buddies) possessed the power of telekinesis (Incorrectly called Super Mind Control). X3_Dark_Phoenix.gif|Jean Grey (X-Men: The Last Stand) in her Dark Phoenix alter-ego has telekinesis so powerful, she can disintegrate her opponents. Literature Carrie.gif|Carrie White (Carrie) telekinetically lifting her mother along with several household objects. Carrie TK.gif|Carrie (Carrie) telekinetically wrecking everything. Lord Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) I-Am-Number-Four-2_(1).jpg|Number Four (Lorien Legacies) Nicci-telekinesis.jpg|Sister Nicci (Sword of Truth) telekinetically stopping shuriken in midair. Gregory Kennedy.jpg|After being exposed to the Genesis Spell, Gregory Kennedy (The Young Guardians) can manipulate any material with the strength and will of his mind. Live Television AHS Coven Fiona Telekinesis.gif|Fiona Goode (American Horror Story: Coven) telekinetically flinging Madison against the wall. AHS Coven Madison Telekinesis.gif|Madison Montgomery (American Horror Story: Coven) demonstrating the power of telekinesis. Damien Darhk's Telekinesis Throwing.gif|Damien Darhk (Arrowverse/DC Comics) using telekinesis on Mari McCabe/Vixen. Sara Lance-Mallus Telekinesis.gif|Sara Lance/Mallus (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Nora Darhk Telekinesis.gif|Nora Darhk (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Alexport.jpg|Alex Millar (Being Human) Annie Sawyer.png|Annie Sawyer (Being Human) Willow_TK_Animation.gif|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) demonstrates her telekinesis. Amy_tk_pushes_kennedy_buffy_the_vampire_slayer.gif|Amy Madison (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) pushes Kennedy telekinetically. Prue Halliwell telekinesis.gif|Prue Halliwell (Charmed) Chris Halliwell telekinesis.gif|Chris Halliwell (Charmed) Billie Jenkins Telekinesis.gif|Billie Jenkins (Charmed) Macy Vaughn (Charmed 2018) Telekinesis.gif|Macy Vaughn (Charmed 2018) Joanna Frankel.gif|Joanna Frankel (Eastwick) can move objects and people with her mind. Queen_Spider.jpg|Thanks to exposure to Metebelis crystals, The Eight Legs (Doctor Who) has extraordinary psychic powers. carlitos.jpg|Carlitos (Los Protegidos) has telekinetic powers. NixieTelekinesis.gif|Nixie (Mako Mermaids) levitates a glass. peter-and-sylar.gif|Sylar (Heroes) uses telekinesis. Finn_Telekinesis_Power.gif|Finn (Misfits) displays telekinesis. John Young.gif|John Young (The Tomorrow People) lifts Stephen in the air telekinetically. Blind Witch TK.gif|Blind Witch (Once Upon a Time) 300px-Telekensis.jpg|Max Miller (Supernatural) using telekinesis. Cain uses telekinesis on Castiel.gif|Cain (Supernatural) uses telekinesis on Castiel. Rowena throw Dean.gif|Rowena (Supernatural) uses telekinesis to fling and throw Dean Winchester. Wendy Beauchamp Telekinesis1.1.gif|Wendy Beauchamp (Witches of East End) Joanna Tk.gif|Joanna Beauchamp (Witches of East End) TO_4x03_Freya_Uses_Telekinesis_on_Hayley.gif|Freya Mikaelson (The Originals) throws Hayley. TO_4x12_The_Hollow_Uses_Telekinesis_on_Hayley.gif|The Hollow (The Originals) attacks via telekinesis. Bonnie Telekinesis2.gif|Bonnie Bennett (The Vampire Diaries) shows her telekinesis. TVD 5x21 Olivia Parker Uses Telekinesis on SUV.gif|Olivia Parker (The Vampire Diaries) uses telekinesis on car. Cassie_Telekinesis.gif|Cassie Blake (The Secret Circle) uses telekinesis. Jean (Telekinesis).gif|Jean Grey (X-Men) using her telekinesis to stop Toad in mid-air before he attacks her. Manga/Anime Akira2.png|Tetsuo (Akira) possesses god-like telekinesis, but lacks the mental stability to use it for good. Gravity_Manipulation0.jpg|Sadao Maou (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) levitates a destroyed building. Cell TK.png|Cell (Dragon Ball Z) levitates a mass of land. I_Won't_Let_You_Escape_With_Your_Life!.png|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) using telekinesis to levitate Krillin and cause him to explode. Goku_Water_TK.jpg|Goku (Dragon Ball Z) using telekinesis to levitate water out of a glass. Dyst's_Magic.gif|Dyst (Fairy Tail) can use telekinesis to a powerful degree. Fubuki.png|Fubuki/Miss Blizzard (One Punch Man) Tatsumaki.png|Tatsumaki/Tornado (One Punch Man) is the most powerful esper in the series. stopping bullets with cantus.PNG|Cantus User (Shin Sekai Yori) stopping bullets. Kaoru telekinesis.jpg|Kaoru (Zettai Karen Children) Hina cutting trees.PNG|Hina (Hinamatsuri) using her power to shave the bark from trees she cut down. Haru cleaning.PNG|Haru (Hinamatsuri) uses TK to remove small particles of dirt on clothes. Video Games DiddyKongMegaStrike.jpg|Using his Mega Strike: Psychic Diddy Kong, Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong/Mario Strikers Charged) telekinetically propels a soccer ball. Rubick Grand Magus Dota 2.jpg|Rubick the Grand Magus (Dota 2) can use telekinesis to lift opponents up then slam them down. NessPKpowers.jpg|Ness (EarthBound/Mother) using his PK powers to telekinetically throw his foe. Cole_McGrath.jpg|Cole Macgrath (InFamous & InFamous 2) Wooden_Celebi.png|Celebi (Pokémon) uses its telekinesis to form a gigantic wooden monster. P07_Deoxys_usando_psíquico_(2).png|Deoxys (Pokémon) using "Psychic" to raise several rocks in their surroundings. Mewtwo_Adventures.png|Mewtwo (Pokémon) is one of the most powerful telekinetic Pokémon in existence. Theguru.png|The Guru (Sly Cooper series) demonstrates a high degree of telekinesis using this technique to lift various objects and guards to go across the heavens. Sonic Boom Lyric.png|Lyric the Last Ancient (Sonic Boom) Silver the Hedgehog Psychokinesis.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) using Psychokinesis. Swfu-force-repulse2.jpg|Galen Marek/Starkiller (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed series) mastered Force Repulse, a telekinetic power which involved a wave of psychic energy flowing out of the user. Sakura_Wars_Iris_TK.gif|Iris Chateaubriand (Sakura Wars) Kamek_TK.gif|Kamek (Super Mario series) Sans uses telekinesis.gif|Sans (Undertale) uses Telekinesis to launch his enemy into the box borders (Probably walls). Esper_H.png|Esper (Valkyrie Crusade) is a girl that has several supernatural abilities, including teleportation, telekinesis, and telepathy. File:Neku_Artwork_1.jpg|Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends With You) Kinesis.jpg|Kinesis (Maplestory) a young Student President from Parallel World of Maple World that can lift a train with telekinesis. Kalameet levitation.gif|Black Dragon Kalameet (Dark Souls) using telekinesis to lift the Chosen Undead into the air. Jesse Faden (Control).jpg|Jesse Faden (Control) has telekinetic powers as a result of an Altered World Event in her childhood. Web Series Glynda TK.gif|Glynda Goodwitch (RWBY) telekinetically repels thrown food plates. Dr. Schadenfreude Telekinesis.gif|Dr. Schadenfreude (TF2 Freak) using telekinesis. EnGeR Telekinesis.gif|Like the BLU EnGeR, EnGeRs (TF2 Freak), possesses telekinesis. They can levitate, use their weapons without touching, and prevent most projectiles from hitting. Slender Mann.png|Slender Mann (TF2 Freak) can use Telekinesis to move objects, repel his opponents away from him, etc. File:Simurgh_Worm.jpg|Simurgh (Worm) Videos Sylar's Telekinesis|Sylar's Telekinesis Prue Halliwell power 2|Prue Halliwell X-Men Jean Grey Tribute|X-Men Jean Grey Rage of Carrie White Matilda - Girl Power Chronicle_(4_5)_Movie_CLIP_-_I%27m_an_Apex_Predator_(2012)_HD Chronicle_(5_5)_Movie_CLIP_-_Take_Him_Out_(2012)_HD Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Psychic Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Telekinetic Powers Category:Galleries